Something Perfect
by Godlovesme
Summary: AchmedRhapsody, Ashe plays a cruel trick on Achmed, which may or may not lead Rhapsody right into his arms. [oneshot]


A/N: I just finished Destiny yesterday, and I was very disappointed with the outcome. I hope in the next trilogy she will have some more sense. Achmed is always the best. BOO TO ASHE!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Elizabeth Haydon's work. I am not making any kind of profit out of this stuff. I hope I spelled Haydon right.

**Something Perfect – by Godlovesme**

...The rain

Its deafening roar deprived the air of the vibrations that rang in his soul. It was almost claustrophobic, a blanket of roaring silence. He felt sick, but not as sick as he felt seconds ago before the rain started. No, seconds ago he had been ready to throw himself off a cliff. What he had thought was a distress call from Elysian was actually the sound of something he never wanted to hear or contemplate.

His love, his soul was down there making love to The Taint, and he was helpless to stop them, because she was married to the Taint.

He didn't know if it was by accident or on purpose, but they tumbled in the one place that they could be sure he would hear them. The Gazebo in Elysian. He knew she wouldn't have done it on purpose, but the Taint would've.

Luckily the rain had come, he might've done something rash had he listened to their signs of ecstasy much longer.

The rain was his enemy, but at least it understood.

----------------

Rhapsody smiled when it was over. It was like when she was around him she was insatiable. They made love a lot in her small house in Elysian. A lot of the time they were too busy, being Lord and Lady Cymrian and all. So when they had a break they would come and be with each other in peace. Her heart and husband Ashe, who was still lying on top of her, chuckled deeply.

"What?" Rhapsody grinned as she pulled off the blindfold that Ashe had asked her to wear. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the light, and then she realized where they had just made love.

The Gazebo.

"Well that was good wasn't it?" Ashe rolled over onto his back and tucked his hands behind his head.

Silence answered him.

"What's wrong love?" Ashe rolled over to be confronted with the face of his lover twisted and contorted into a mask of horror and rage.

"What did you think you were doing bringing me here to make love under the gazebo? You know exactly what this spot is for, it's for communication with Achmed. What if he heard us? What if he thought we were in trouble only to come out and find out exactly the opposite? Ashe how utterly horribly of you to do this!! Not only that but the sounds of us are now echoing in the wind! Is that what you wanted? For everyone to hear us?"

_No my love, I only wanted Achmed to hear us. _Ashe thought to himself.

Ever since he learned here in Elysian that Achmed felt the same way about Rhapsody as he did, he was consumed with jealousy. Achmed had already had centuries with his love, while he had mourned what he thought was her death. Then she showed up with Achmed and Grunthor, and he found out that Rhapsody was in fact his young love that he met centuries before when he was thrown back in time. And now it was his turn, he could not let Achmed believe he had any part in her heart, she was his treasure, she would be his for eternity.

"Oh come on love, it's not that bad. I made sure that Achmed was busy." Ashe smiled holding his hand out to her. _Yes, busy on the cliff where he would most definitely hear them._

"You ass," Rhapsody spat, as she whirled up and ran into her small cottage.

-----------------------

It was as long climb, Rhapsody knew, but she needed to get to the lookout cliff. She needed to have some time alone where she could just sit and think things through. It wasn't often that something about her husband Ashe disturbed her, but when it did it shook her foundations, and she found herself trying to convince herself that things were going to be okay.

She didn't really understand why she was so bothered. If Achmed had heard he probably would've just rolled his eyes and gone to his room where no sound could penetrate. She made sure his room was a place of quiet and solitude. She had picked out his silken sheets personally, and tested the room herself making sure Achmed would be comfortable. She had traveled with him for centuries, and he cared and guarded her, it was the least she could do. No she didn't think Achmed would think anything of it.

But there was still something in her heart that twinged when she thought of Achmed hearing them. It wasn't embarrassing, she had nothing to be embarrassed about around Achmed, unless she did something stupid that would jeopardize their lives, she was as comfortable around Achmed as she was around herself. _Poor Achmed_ she thought, but she didn't know why.

She sighed to herself and looked up the steep cliff. She would have time to ponder later after she had finished the climb.

------------------------

Ashe followed her with his senses. He knew exactly where she was going, and did not feel worried. Sometimes she went up there to think and to be alone. She would be safe, the breeze was getting a little strong as was the rain, but then again Rhapsody was strong. She would be fine. So Ashe leaned back and followed her with his senses.

--------------------

_Now what is she doing?_ Achmed thought to himself, when he saw Rhapsody starting to climb the cliff. He couldn't imagine why she would be out of her lover's embrace and climbing mountains so soon. Especially when it was starting to rain hard outside. _Could they have gotten in a fight?_ Achmed's heart skipped a beat with the thought. But no, it didn't matter, marital spat or not she didn't feel that way about him.

It was hard to be around Rhapsody and her husband Ashe. The joyous smiles on their faces, they way they stared at each other completely enamored, it made him want to throw himself in the fire. He was constantly reminded that he couldn't have her, and that she didn't want him, and even when Ashe passed into the elements, there was no guarantee that Rhapsody wouldn't kill herself in grief. No it would be many long centuries before he might even have a chance.

Still, her cherished her. He would guard her forever, and he would do everything to make sure that she would always be safe, and she would always be loved. Even if she would never love him back. So with a resigned sigh he breathed into the wind and caught her heartbeat, and dutifully tuned his heart to hers. Then with nothing but her on his mind, he made his way towards her, their hearts beating together.

-------------------

Ashe roared with anger. He was lying there following his treasure with his senses, when he heard her heart beat change. One minute it was a single beat slowly accelerating as she climbed the cliff, then it changed to a deeper sounding beat that was like the accompaniment to her lighter sounding one. But he knew that wasn't right, what he was hearing was two beats beating perfectly in tune with each other. Achmed's heart was the intruder. With a growl Ashe scrambled up, threw on clothes, and jumped in the rowboat, hastily making his way out of Elysian to his wife. Before the Snake could claim her for his.

-----------------

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_, Rhapsody thought to herself as the wind tore at her body trying to dislodge her fingers from the cliff.

There was only a little bit further anyways, surely everything would be ok. . . She hoped.

Another gale ripped at her and she hoped that maybe Ashe had followed her, at least then he would see which way her body blew so that they could find it eventually, otherwise her body would be left forever at the bottom of the Teeth. Shit, things were beginning to get scary. She contemplated climbing down slowly, but the wind was really picking up, and she was closer to the top than she was to the bottom.

Suddenly an extremely harsh gale blew her to the right, and it was all she could do to keep her fingers gripping the rock in front of her. She gripped so hard her nails started to bleed, and then as soon as the wind began it stopped, and her body weight yanked down and she lost her hold...

She started to fall.

She looked up towards the sky, readying herself for the final impact with the earth, the stars shined brightly, and she reached within her heart to send out her final words to the heaven, only to feel a second pounding within it. A familiar pounding.

And the earth came much sooner, and much softer than she had expected. She was not dead. Maybe Ashe had come for her, but she didn't have the strength to turn around and look, she had almost died.

She trembled softly as her rescuer slowly made his way down the cliff, his body warm, and his heart loud within her mind. Nothing but his heart, beating in tune with hers.

Their feet touched the ground, and the body leaned against the cliff, regaining his breath, and she felt her strength returning her, she needed to turn around to find out _who_ had saved her, _who _she owed her life to, and _who_ felt like her other half, and her heart.

The figure behind her moved, and she could feel his warm breath graze the side of her ear, she felt him move her closer to his body, she felt his heart beat faster along with hers, but always at the same pace. He leaned down and whispered "I told you I'd always be right behind you."

_Achmed!_

And in that moment she knew who her soul-mate really was.

-------------------

Ashe stood watching them. He knew as soon as he saw them that he had lost her. Lost her to a nightmare, she was a fantasy, a beautiful fantasy, and the Snake was a nightmare. She was kind, where he was nasty, she trusted where he wouldn't even dare. It horrified him. His love, his treasure, his everything was gone in an instant. But he had realized long ago that although she was his soul-mate, he was not hers. His piece did not fit in her beautiful puzzle, but the Snake's did. They were two sides of the same coin. And he knew when he saw her reach up to kiss Achmed that he was seeing something...

...perfect.

A/N Awww ï reviews would be nice.


End file.
